The Box
by Raging Ryan
Summary: The Box has something in it that could ruin everything you know
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – Percy and Annabeth were at Camp Half blood this summer. Bored out of there minds, they find a new magical item

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Percy Jackson or any car in this story

Chapter 1

"No Percy" Annabeth told him "I don't want to practice today as I told you, I'm just to busy". I had been trying to get someone to practice with me. I need practice, I might get a quest and that would be bad if I didn't practice.

"Busy? Busy with what?" he told her looking around the cabin "looks like the only thing you need to do is dust off some shelves". She glared at him but she went back just looking at the ground. "What's wrong Annabeth?" feeling a bit of concern.

"Nothing… well. Maybe, I don't know. I've been having trouble sleeping lately." She was still looking at the ground. " Dreams about my mother and something magical".

"Something magical? And your mother?" I had no idea what that dream would mean "Oh, well I'll leave you alone".

"No, Percy it's not like that" She looked up " I'm just not really in the mood for fighting today. It's helped talking to you". She got up from her celestial bronze chair and hugged me. It was warm and cozy.

"Whoa look at the time, We'd better be going to lunch" He started to pull away "Don't want to miss lunch and the satyrs play their lunch time special".

"Uh, yeah, we should get going" she let go reluctantly "want to sit at the big table with me".

"Nah, I would miss my conversation with me, myself, and I" He laughed but then went quiet

We gave our portion of the food to the gods, And then sat down. It was chicken tonight, with my always awesome blue soda. The voices were humming over the crackle of the fire. Annabeth conversing with her cabin mates.

After the satyrs were done I went down to the arena. There was a a group of people standing around an Apollo kid and a Hermes kid fighting. Of course this would've been normal but this seemed like much more. It was Sam and a new kid. Sam was kicking the kids butt. Sam didn't even have proper armor on.

"what's going on?" I asked another Apollo kid "Are they just practicing"

"If practicing means killing now" he looked at me but then looked back "The kid was touching Sam's quiver and Sam, well this is what he said". Sam Stabbed at the kid but the kid was good at dodging. Sam was angry, it looked like his head was going to explode.

"Oh no, I have to end this" I said not looking back. I put myself in the middle of the two of them. "Stop this now!" I said without very much ferocity.

"Move Percy, I don't want to hurt you!" he said stepping closer.

"You don't want to hurt him either, trust me" I looked behind me and the kid was catching his breath. Sword still in hand.

"Percy, Move!" He started to point his sword at me. " I will fight you Percy". Suddenly the whole arena became quiet. Dionysus was coming through the bunch. Dionysus our beloved camp director, was punished to Camp Half Blood for something that he did up in Olympus.

"Continue" he said with a upon his small face "I wouldn't miss this for a wine tasting". He hated us Half Bloods. He loves watching us fight each other. I looked back at Sam He had moved forward a little bit, but before he move any closer I moved away and summoned Riptide. Everybody moved back a couple inches, well except for Dionysus.

Sam swung his sword in a vertical strike and I easily defended myself with that one. Sam wasn't as experienced as me. He had only been here two years I've been here four summers in a row. Sam tried again with a horizontal strike but I hit the edge of the sword and it jumped out of his hand. I got to admit he was fast, he rolled to the ground and picked up his sword. Then he swung and I blocked it. But then Sam jumped and swung his sword into mine and he went over me with my sword. It fell out of my hands.

"What are you going to do now Johnny smacksom?" Dionysus said smiling "water him?"

"yes" I said with such confidence. The creek wasn't that far. I felt a pull in my gut so fierce. Next thing I knew there was a roaring sound coming from the forest. I could feel a couple water nymphs surfing the wave of water.

Everybody started running back up the stairs to higher ground, including Sam. The only one that stayed was Dionysus. But as soon as I thought that he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. I willed the water back to the creek.

I needed a walk, so I felt like walking to the creek. The forest was like no other. It had monsters and other forest dwelling creatures. Although I knew about those creatures, I think there be someone following me. I scanned the forest floor, then up in the trees. Nope, no one, all alone.

I was at the creek, sitting on the bank. I was making little waves with my feet.

_Snap!_

"Who's there!" I yelled, not so smart, but what the heck. Not a sound, I summoned Riptide once again. It's celestial bronze blade glowing even brighter. Then someone stepped out from behind a tree. He had a knife, he started to walk forward. His face was hidden because of his hood. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am" He took off the hood, He was a she. She had grey eyes that seemed to fierce to be humans.

"Athena?" she stood there waiting "If you want your daughter she's not here with me". She smiled, and put her knife away.

"Percy, know I don't approve of your relationship with my daughter, but that is not why I am here" She waved her hand and a big boulder cracked. It started to open more, like it was made out of rubber. "Come" she walked over the creek, I obeyed and followed her.

The inside was a palace. Gold everywhere, Chairs made out of regular bronze. There was a fire in the middle. She turned "sit, please" I sat at the closest chair and she went over to a more royal looking chair. "My daughter has informed you about her dream, correct?"

"Correct, I-I mean yes" her piercing eye's going right through me "well she told me about you and something magical was about to happen"

"Oh good, she interpreted in correctly" she pulled out a diamond studded box "You need to get this to her immediately"

"what's in it?" She looked at me

"It's the key to your success, and my daughters" She waved her hand and everything was a blur.

"Percy? Percy, are you awake?" It was Grover "Percy! Wake up! Your on fire!"

"What!" I shot up out of bed "Get some water"

"whoa! Take it easy I was joking' with ya" Grover was smiling "where were you after you scared everybody yesterday?" he was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt

"I, uh, took a walk. What time is it?" I looked at the fountain at the other end of my cabin.

"almost lunch time" he was chewing on one of the other beds "you missed annabeth, she took off on a small favor to chiron"

"What! I was supposed to give her the –" I stopped and looked around "Where is it?"

"where is what?" Grover looked confused , still chewing "annabeth came out of here with a box, she just said that it was nothing"

"Oh good, she got it" I said laying back in bed

"Got what? Hold on, I'm still lost" Grover looked really confused

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"ah rush-hour" annabeth said to herself, looking cautiously at the box in the passenger seat. She knew what would happen if she opened the box. She was on her way to find the owner of this box.

First she has to get to San Francisco. To see her dad, that's going to be so much fun. Chiron told her yesterday that she had to go on this mission because she would be the only one who could do it. Chiron had been worried about a lot of stuff happening but apparently this was top priority.

She stole a car from a parking lot outside of a mini mall. A red Prius was the best pick.

I was stuck behind a big bus. so i cant see anything past it. Then I saw a flash in the sky, it was a streak of light. It seemed lost, It was just making a circle in the sky. Then it broke th circle and headed straight for the highway. I didn't take my eyes off it as it blasted toward me. Then it blasted straight through the windshield, but didn't damage it at all. The light disappeared and sitting in the back seat was the god of the dead him self. Annabeth looked back at him.

"Ah Annabeth, my dear, you look as smart as ever" he said staring out the window. he was wearing a black blazer and sunglasses. " how long has it been, dearest"

"To short, go back where you came Hades" she sadi with fire in her eyes " I know what you want Hades and your not going to get it". He looked disappointed, he leaned forward and looked into the front seat.

" Oh Annabeth, you don't seem to not want to hide it. seems to me, that you want to give it away" He touched it and i almost screamed. "Well, if you want to give it up, you know who to call". He dissipated in dust that eventually hit the floor in the back.

" Well that was great, I've got to tell Chiron" she said to herself, looking at the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue – Percy and Annabeth were at Camp Half blood this summer. Bored out of there minds, they find a new magical item

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Percy Jackson or any car in this story

Chapter 1

"No Percy" Annabeth told him "I don't want to practice today as I told you, I'm just to busy". I had been trying to get someone to practice with me. I need practice, I might get a quest and that would be bad if I didn't practice.

"Busy? Busy with what?" he told her looking around the cabin "looks like the only thing you need to do is dust off some shelves". She glared at him but she went back just looking at the ground. "What's wrong Annabeth?" feeling a bit of concern.

"Nothing… well. Maybe, I don't know. I've been having trouble sleeping lately." She was still looking at the ground. " Dreams about my mother and something magical".

"Something magical? And your mother?" I had no idea what that dream would mean "Oh, well I'll leave you alone".

"No, Percy it's not like that" She looked up " I'm just not really in the mood for fighting today. It's helped talking to you". She got up from her celestial bronze chair and hugged me. It was warm and cozy.

"Whoa look at the time, We'd better be going to lunch" He started to pull away "Don't want to miss lunch and the satyrs play their lunch time special".

"Uh, yeah, we should get going" she let go reluctantly "want to sit at the big table with me".

"Nah, I would miss my conversation with me, myself, and I" He laughed but then went quiet

We gave our portion of the food to the gods, And then sat down. It was chicken tonight, with my always awesome blue soda. The voices were humming over the crackle of the fire. Annabeth conversing with her cabin mates.

After the satyrs were done I went down to the arena. There was a a group of people standing around an Apollo kid and a Hermes kid fighting. Of course this would've been normal but this seemed like much more. It was Sam and a new kid. Sam was kicking the kids butt. Sam didn't even have proper armor on.

"what's going on?" I asked another Apollo kid "Are they just practicing"

"If practicing means killing now" he looked at me but then looked back "The kid was touching Sam's quiver and Sam, well this is what he said". Sam Stabbed at the kid but the kid was good at dodging. Sam was angry, it looked like his head was going to explode.

"Oh no, I have to end this" I said not looking back. I put myself in the middle of the two of them. "Stop this now!" I said without very much ferocity.

"Move Percy, I don't want to hurt you!" he said stepping closer.

"You don't want to hurt him either, trust me" I looked behind me and the kid was catching his breath. Sword still in hand.

"Percy, Move!" He started to point his sword at me. " I will fight you Percy". Suddenly the whole arena became quiet. Dionysus was coming through the bunch. Dionysus our beloved camp director, was punished to Camp Half Blood for something that he did up in Olympus.

"Continue" he said with a upon his small face "I wouldn't miss this for a wine tasting". He hated us Half Bloods. He loves watching us fight each other. I looked back at Sam He had moved forward a little bit, but before he move any closer I moved away and summoned Riptide. Everybody moved back a couple inches, well except for Dionysus.

Sam swung his sword in a vertical strike and I easily defended myself with that one. Sam wasn't as experienced as me. He had only been here two years I've been here four summers in a row. Sam tried again with a horizontal strike but I hit the edge of the sword and it jumped out of his hand. I got to admit he was fast, he rolled to the ground and picked up his sword. Then he swung and I blocked it. But then Sam jumped and swung his sword into mine and he went over me with my sword. It fell out of my hands.

"What are you going to do now Johnny smacksom?" Dionysus said smiling "water him?"

"yes" I said with such confidence. The creek wasn't that far. I felt a pull in my gut so fierce. Next thing I knew there was a roaring sound coming from the forest. I could feel a couple water nymphs surfing the wave of water.

Everybody started running back up the stairs to higher ground, including Sam. The only one that stayed was Dionysus. But as soon as I thought that he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. I willed the water back to the creek.

I needed a walk, so I felt like walking to the creek. The forest was like no other. It had monsters and other forest dwelling creatures. Although I knew about those creatures, I think there be someone following me. I scanned the forest floor, then up in the trees. Nope, no one, all alone.

I was at the creek, sitting on the bank. I was making little waves with my feet.

_Snap!_

"Who's there!" I yelled, not so smart, but what the heck. Not a sound, I summoned Riptide once again. It's celestial bronze blade glowing even brighter. Then someone stepped out from behind a tree. He had a knife, he started to walk forward. His face was hidden because of his hood. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am" He took off the hood, He was a she. She had grey eyes that seemed to fierce to be humans.

"Athena?" she stood there waiting "If you want your daughter she's not here with me". She smiled, and put her knife away.

"Percy, know I don't approve of your relationship with my daughter, but that is not why I am here" She waved her hand and a big boulder cracked. It started to open more, like it was made out of rubber. "Come" she walked over the creek, I obeyed and followed her.

The inside was a palace. Gold everywhere, Chairs made out of regular bronze. There was a fire in the middle. She turned "sit, please" I sat at the closest chair and she went over to a more royal looking chair. "My daughter has informed you about her dream, correct?"

"Correct, I-I mean yes" her piercing eye's going right through me "well she told me about you and something magical was about to happen"

"Oh good, she interpreted in correctly" she pulled out a diamond studded box "You need to get this to her immediately"

"what's in it?" She looked at me

"It's the key to your success, and my daughters" She waved her hand and everything was a blur.

"Percy? Percy, are you awake?" It was Grover "Percy! Wake up! Your on fire!"

"What!" I shot up out of bed "Get some water"

"whoa! Take it easy I was joking' with ya" Grover was smiling "where were you after you scared everybody yesterday?" he was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt

"I, uh, took a walk. What time is it?" I looked at the fountain at the other end of my cabin.

"almost lunch time" he was chewing on one of the other beds "you missed annabeth, she took off on a small favor to chiron"

"What! I was supposed to give her the –" I stopped and looked around "Where is it?"

"where is what?" Grover looked confused , still chewing "annabeth came out of here with a box, she just said that it was nothing"

"Oh good, she got it" I said laying back in bed

"Got what? Hold on, I'm still lost" Grover looked really confused

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"ah rush-hour" annabeth said to herself, looking cautiously at the box in the passenger seat. She knew what would happen if she opened the box. She was on her way to find the owner of this box.

First she has to get to San Francisco. To see her dad, that's going to be so much fun. Chiron told her yesterday that she had to go on this mission because she would be the only one who could do it. Chiron had been worried about a lot of stuff happening but apparently this was top priority.

She stole a car from a parking lot outside of a mini mall. A red Prius was the best pick.

I was stuck behind a big bus. so i cant see anything past it. Then I saw a flash in the sky, it was a streak of light. It seemed lost, It was just making a circle in the sky. Then it broke th circle and headed straight for the highway. I didn't take my eyes off it as it blasted toward me. Then it blasted straight through the windshield, but didn't damage it at all. The light disappeared and sitting in the back seat was the god of the dead him self. Annabeth looked back at him.

"Ah Annabeth, my dear, you look as smart as ever" he said staring out the window. he was wearing a black blazer and sunglasses. " how long has it been, dearest"

"To short, go back where you came Hades" she sadi with fire in her eyes " I know what you want Hades and your not going to get it". He looked disappointed, he leaned forward and looked into the front seat.

" Oh Annabeth, you don't seem to not want to hide it. seems to me, that you want to give it away" He touched it and i almost screamed. "Well, if you want to give it up, you know who to call". He dissipated in dust that eventually hit the floor in the back.

" Well that was great, I've got to tell Chiron" she said to herself, looking at the box.


End file.
